


Life ain't always beautiful

by rosalina2124



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jack get's hurt on a call will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????Life ain't always beautifulSometimes it's just plain hardLife can knock you downIt can break your heart.Life ain't always beautifulYou think you're on your wayAnd it's just a dead end roadAt the end of the day.But the struggles make you strongerAnd the changes make you wiseAnd happiness has it's own wayOf taking it's own sweet time.No, life ain't always beautifulTears will fall sometimesLife ain't always beautifulBut it's a beautiful ride.
Kudos: 9





	Life ain't always beautiful

Chapter one  
The piercing sound of my pass alarm going off causes me to flinch,as I try to take a breath,calm myself down,I’m in big trouble,trouble I can’t get myself out of. I’m trapped,we’re in a fire,I separated from the others,to cover more ground. I was doing fine,up until the stair case,I thought it was sturdy enough,I got up about halfway,and it collapsed,sending me with a bang to the first floor. I must have passed out,I don’t even remember hitting the ground,which is probably for the better,then I woke up to this. I just hope this means someone will find me soon,everything hurts,especially my back and pelvis.

I try to focus on my breathing,trying to not panic,I do this for awhile,then I see two shadows approach me,Ben and Travis,which is good,I trust them. “Easy Jack,we’ll take good care of you pal,can you tell me what hurts”he asks gently placing fingers on my neck,checking my pulse as Ben turns off my pass alarm. “My back and pelvis”I murmur flinching at the pain,now that the adrenaline is wearing off,this really hurts. “OK guy,we need to get you out of here,we’ll be careful alright,Ben we’ll need to move him as a unit,I think there’s a clear path to the door”he says softly,the last part directed at Ben. “OK,I think we can get him down that hallway,and out,how are his vitals holding”he says,knowing my vitals are really important,if they’re not steady,moving me could be dangerous. “They’re holding,his heart rate is a little fast,but that could be because of the pain,I think we’re safe to move him,but we should check his back and pelvis first to be safe”he says as he nods,then it’s time. I try to relax as I feel nimble fingers prod my spine,starting at my neck,working their way down. “Easy pal,I know it hurts,we’re going to move you now alright”he says, “OK I trust you”I murmur,too tired to say much of anything else.  
I let them move me,it hurts like hell,but we manage,they get me to where my spine and pelvis are aligned,just in case since there’s injuries we can’t see right now. We start to head down the hallway,and before I know it we’re at the door. They’re able to open it,and we head out into the cool night air,where Maya and Andy are waiting with a gurney. They get me transferred onto it,which hurts,then they strap me in,and we head towards the ambulance. I hear Travis explain what happened in there as we get inside,and get settled. It’s decided that Andy will stay behind,Maya will drive to the hospital,then Ben and Trav will stay and work on me. 

I hear the door shut,then it’s that time for better or for worse,we take off,I hate hospitals,but I know that I need help. “We need to get you undressed alright Jack,see what we’re looking at guy”he says softly as I feel Ben slide on a cervical collar,we have to play it safe. “Ok how are we going to get the gear off”I murmur softly,knowing that scissors won’t suffice for some of it,like the jacket or the pants. “We’ll have to slide you out of those guy,just let us do the work”he says,knowing that even in this state that I’ll try to help,and it’ll make things harder. I let them get me on my side,then they take my boots off first. Then they slide me out of my jacket,then my pants,leaving me in my civilian clothes,which those go next,leaving me in my boxers and socks. They he puts a sheet over me,to keep some level of decorum,then he looks me over better. I feel his hands pressing on my back,I do alright until he hits my lower back,that’s were it really hurts,then his hands go lower,down to the base of my spine.

“Shh I know guy,I think something might be broken or bruised,we’ll make sure you get taken care of I promise,can I start an IV on you”he asks gently,knowing I’m scared. “Y-yeah Trav”I say quietly,as I let them get me onto my back,letting out a low groan. I let him start the IV with fluids,and by the time he gets it done,we’re at the ED. “It’s going to get a little crazy out there Jack,just let me and Ben handle the questions alright”he says squeezing my hand lightly and I squeeze back. Then I see the doors open and it’s time for better or for worse. There’s two doctors and a nurse waiting to receive me,they get me out and the questions start,thankfully I know at least one of the doctors,Jo,so that makes me feel better. Luckily Trav answers them as we head inside,I hear the other doctor,the one I don’t know introduce herself as Dr.Deluca,then before I know it we’re in the trauma bay. 

They get me transferred,and the pain is too much this time,I about black out for a second,then I’m aware again. Then it goes quickly from there,they look me over,get my vitals,get me on my side,check my back. After that they get me comfortable,or as comfortable as I’m going to get,get a gown on me and start pain meds. “Try to get some rest alright Jack,we’ll come back to get you in a bit when it’s time for CT,press the button for the nurse if you need anything”I hear her say softly as I nod,they took off the cervical collar once it was determined my neck wasn’t broken. Then they leave,leaving me by myself in the quietness of the night. Before I know it I start to fall asleep,the pain meds finally kicking in,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll survive this,if I’ll be alright.


End file.
